This is the Life
by Pandir
Summary: After a gig, Klavier always leaves early. Daryan suspects that there's a reason for that, so he didn't expect to stumble across Klavier on his way home.


Daryan was just on his way home from the party they had played at, not for money, of course – not that they weren't _good_ enough for that, they just weren't famous enough. The gig hadn't been bad, though, the crowd had been in for it, and the drinks had been free. Yeah, all in all, it had been great.

Only that somehow, after he'd been in the back, making out with some girl he'd met at the bar, Klavier had vanished. That happened a lot, lately. For some reason, the blond never stayed till the end. Of course, Klavier could do whatever the hell he wanted, but it still was annoying. Klavier was the core of the band and always left them to party on their own, while he was… whatever the fuck he was doing.

Maybe he had a girlfriend, and thought it funny to keep it a secret. Or a boyfriend. You never could be sure with Klavier.

Daryan was about to search his pockets for a cigarette, when he noticed someone sitting in the shadow of a doorway on the other side of the street. He hadn't even noticed that he'd chosen a way that lead past Klavier's home, yet he'd recognize that platinum blond hair everywhere, even in the light of the street lamps.

"Hi, Daryan." Klavier greeted him with a smile.

"What are you sitting here in the doorway for?", Daryan asked without bothering to reply.  
>Klavier wasn't a smoker, and judging from the way he leaned against the wall, he seemed to be sitting there for a while already.<p>

"I'm waiting for Kristoph to let me in", Klavier answered lightly.

"What, don't you have a key?"

The blond laughed, as if he was asking the stupidest questions. "Ja, but I can't get in."

"Don't tell me you're too wasted to get it inside the lock", Daryan retorted. One never knew, really - with Klavier, it just might be true. That guy got drunk so easily, it wasn't even funny.

"Ja, right", Klavier said, acting like that never happened before.

"It's just my brother." He shrugged. "He locks the door, so when I'm not home until midnight, I have to wait till he gets up for work."

And there was that stupid smile on his face he always wore when he said the weirdest things. Daryan wondered if he ever realized just how _weird_ he could be.

"You know, there's that thing called door bell."

"I can't do that, he'll kill me." Klavier was still smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world to sit on a doorstep all night, just because your brother had locked you out.

Daryan pulled a cigarette from a pocket of his jacket and put it between his lips, so he could search for a lighter. "Listen, your brother's a dick", he said with as much contemption as he could while having the cig in his mouth.

Klavier shook his head, suddenly all serious. "Nein, he's not. He's just worried about me. He wants me to learn a lesson."

"That still makes him a dick." His bandmate gave up the search for a lighter. Seems like he'd lost the damn thing at the club. _Fuck._ He'd liked that one, there'd been a cartoonized shark on it.

"You got fire for me?", he asked and took the cigarette out his mouth.

"Nein, you know I don't smoke", was the answer, with the same damn smile again. "Tut mir Leid." Whatever that meant, Klavier did seem more amused than sorry.

"Great." Daryan stuffed the cig back in his pocket.

Klavier could be such a sissy. All evening he'd been lecturing him on what rock was all about, and there he was sitting, a guilty smile on his lips, freezing his ass off. It was one thing to come home late after partying and another to actually have a bad conscience about it. That was just so damn typical for Klavier.

"I can't believe you really have a curfew, man", Daryan laughed at him. "And I can't believe you really sit here and wait like a good boy."

The blond frowned at this. "I don't have much of a choice. I have to be here when Kristoph opens the door, to apologize."

"Sucks for you." Daryan shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever, I'm not going to freeze myself to death here." And he turned to leave.

"Okay, bis morgen", Klavier said lightly.

Daryan rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he could be such an idiot. Not that he really did mind - to be honest, it made him so much more bearable.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me if you can stay at my place, genius?", Daryan asked over his shoulder.

Klavier's face brightened, and he had to admit that he liked that genuine smile the blond was giving him now - better than the one he wore when there was nothing to be smiling about, anyway.

"I hope you've got something to eat", the blond said, and with one last glance to the door, he got to his feet, quickly catching up with him. "I'm starving."  
>"Weirdo."<p>

Klavier winked at him. "Ja, and don't you love that."

"Yeah, sure." There was no need to rub it in Klavier's pretty face that he liked to have him over. He never knew how to react to Klavier's blatant flirting, so Daryan punched him against the shoulder, causing the blond to stumble.

"Autsch!", Klavier exclaimed, rubbing his arm, and punched him back. Daryan simply laughed at this pathetic attempt.

"Seriously, Gavin, you hit like a girl."

The blond's glare wasn't very intimidating, especially not since he couldn't keep it up for longer than a few seconds, before he joined his friend's laughter.

It probably was his laugh that Daryan liked best.

When Daryan put his hands back in his pockets, he felt that tonight still promised to be rocking.


End file.
